The present invention relates generally to display devices for automobiles and in particular to a method and a system for displaying various items of vehicle operating parameters and other useful information on a viewing screen in a variable format as a function of sensed vehicle operating parameters to give both normal and warning indications on the same screen.
Japanese Patent Application (Tokkaisho) 55-29712 discloses a vehicle-mounted display system having a viewingscreen on which a number of information items are displayed in a predetermined fixed format. Because of the inflexibility of the display format, the prior art system cannot be tailored to meet the specific needs and of the personal preference of vehicle occupants.